


Attrape-coeur et attrape-fantôme

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Défi Halloween, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Minor Dan Corduroy/Tyler Cutebiker, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Past Character Death, Pining, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Wendy et Mabel vont faire un peu de rangement à la cabane ancestrale de la famille Corduroy. Celle qui a la réputation d'être hantée.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> La fic se passe pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving 2014. Mabel a 15 ans et Wendy 17.

"Nous devons juste ranger quelques affaires." explique Wendy. "En retrouver quelques autres, tu sais, pour la cérémonie. Mon père stocke plein de trucs là-bas. Et je me disais, autant y dormir. Le trajet est long pour le faire deux fois dans la journée, et ça me rappellera des souvenirs."

"Oh oui !" s'exclame Mabel. Puis "Mais Dipper sera très déçu, il parait que cette cabane est pleine de fantômes. Oncle Ford a écrit des pages dessus. Mais ce soir, il sort avec Pacifica."

En réalité, Mabel est stupidement heureuse d'être seule avec Wendy, encore plus si c'est pour cette raison-là, car elle n'aurait jamais osé penser à sa Princesse Guerrière des Lunes de Mars de cette façon si Dipper avait continué à ne voir qu'elle.

Wendy hausse les épaules. "Il dit peut-être ça mais moi j'y suis allée souvent en expédition survie quand j'étais petite, toute seule ou avec mes frères, ou mon père, et rien ne s'est jamais passé."

La randonnée est plaisante. Mabel ne cesse d'avoir de nouvelles idées sur le mariage de Dan et Tyler, les décorations, les menus... bien sûr, quand le mariage homosexuel est devenu légal dans l'Oregon, tout le monde savait que Blubbs et Durland seraient les premiers en ligne, mais eux ont été une surprise.

Puis elle s'interrompt en plein milieu d'une phrase, frappée d'un doute.

"Ca ne te dérange pas que je parle de ça, au fait ? Je veux dire, tout le monde en parle ces temps-ci, parce que Mr Cutebiker est le maire. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton père vous laisse tomber ?" Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lire tous ces articles de psychologie. Ou au moins pas les mentionner. Il vaut mieux toujours continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien !

"Oh non. C'est ses affaires. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il surveillait mes copains. Ou s'il se mêlait de mon mariage. Qui n'aura pas forcément lieu, mais tu vois."

"Un nom potentiel ?" demande Mabel, même si elle ne devrait pas aller dans cette direction-là.

"Naaaan, rien de tentant à l'horizon."

Un moment, elles marchent en silence, puis Wendy reprend.

"J'aimerais bien, quand même, trouver quelqu'un qui dure plus d'un mois."

Mabel se contenterait d'un mois, en fait. Même de leurs cinq jours qui restent de leurs vacances de Thanksgiving. Il lui semble qu'embrasser Wendy, même en romance de vacances, doit changer quelque chose pour toujours. Mais elle lui fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête quand même.

"Et toi ?" demande Wendy. "Un garçon mignon à l'horizon ?"

"Non." répond Mabel. Puis, en rougissant, mais il faut bien tenter. "Pas de fille non plus, pas qui semble intéressée."

"Bonne chance !" répond Wendy. Mabel sourit. C'est une avancée dans ce qu'elle devrait dire, et cela s'est bien passé ! Il est temps de retrouver sa vieille confiance en elle !

Mais pour l'instant, elle recentre la conversation sur le dernier de ses projets artistiques centré sur Gravity Falls, et les images fraîches qui pourront l'inspirer pendant son séjour. Il est vrai que les hauts arbres sont magnifiques en automne. Même si les cheveux de Wendy, qui ont la nuance rousse des feuilles, lui donnent encore plus envie de se perdre en contemplation.

Enfin elles arrivent à la cabane, et Wendy pose son énorme sac à dos. Contre un des murs sont empilées des douzaines de caisses en planches.

"Il y avait une liste de ce qui est dans quoi," explique Wendy, "mais elle est perdue, bien évidemment. "Bon, j'ai la liste de ce qu'on cherche, par contre. Celle qui en trouve le plus a gagné ? Et si tu en vois une à moitié pleine de fringues trop petites, appelle-moi aussi."

Mabel déballe les caisses avec curiosité, cherche les vêtements de cérémonie, les haches décoratives, ou tous les autres éléments de la liste. Cela a quelque chose de fascinant.

"He, c'était la mienne !" s'exclame Wendy en désignant une figurine Muscle Hero. "Je faisais peur à mon frère en la mettant dans son berceau la nuit. Je lui disais qu'il avait rampé là." Elle semble avoir abandonné la compétition un instant et regarde Mabel ouvrir les caisses en commentant. Cela ne dérange pas Mabel, et ce n'est pas pour les points.

Mais finalement elle semble se lasser de rester assise et s'exclame qu'elle va chercher plus de bois pour allumer le feu la nuit.

Je vais l'impressionner en trouvant tout avant qu'elle revienne, se dit Mabel, qui s'y met avec encore plus d'énergie.

Le soir commence à tomber. Elle allume sa torche électrique et, en sautillant, elle monte sur un escalier de caisses pour aller chercher celle qui est tout en haut. C'est la dernière pile !

Puis soudain, la torche s'éteint, et elle se retrouve dans le noir presque complet. Elle a l'impression que la pile sous elle vacille, et quand elle s'agrippe à celle d'en haut, elle la sent tout aussi peu stable. Il fait très froid, d'un coup.

Des sensations étranges lui picotent la peau. Elle a l'impression que ce sont comme des moustiques. Elle voudrait leur donner un bon coup de quelque chose pour les faire partir, mais si elle lachait la caisse, qui sait ce qui se passerait ? Et elle ne peut même pas redescendre, pas sans rien voir. Ou alors si ? Mais quand elle tend le pied, elle a l'impression qu'il n'y a rien. Et son téléphone est resté en bas.

Elle se sent de plus en plus fatiguée, et de plus en plus désespérée. Est-il seulement possible que la lampe se rallume ? Va-t-elle passer toute la nuit ainsi ? Et si elle se laissait tomber, tout simplement, avec les caisses qui lui roulent dessus. Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?

Puis elle se reprend. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Bien sûr qu'elle va trouver une solution !

"Wendy !" crie-t-elle. "Tu m'entends ? Tu as une lampe de rechange ?"

Crier lui fait du bien, même si personne n'arrive. Avec précaution, elle s'agrippe d'une main seulement et donne un grand coup là où le moustique la gratte.

Quelque chose de mou et de flasque s'écrase contre sa main, et pour le coup, elle voudrait vraiment voir ce que c'est. Elle a l'impression qu'il y en a un autre, juste au milieu de son dos...

Un rire hystérique résonne à ses oreilles.

Je voudrais que Dipper soit là, pense-t-elle. Il profiterait de tout ça tellement mieux que moi ! Et puis, je ne serais pas toute seule.

Et puis Wendy rentre dans la cabane.

"Mabel ?" crie-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sauf qu'à ce moment précis la lampe se rallume, les caisses cessent de trembler, et plus personne ne rit. Mabel se retrouve tout en haut de sa pile, à vouloir sauter de toute la hauteur de la cabane pour embrasser Wendy. Mais si elle a éviter de tomber tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas pour le faire maintenant. A la place, elle descend les marches avec un peu plus de précautions qu'elle le devrait.

"Tu as fait peur aux fantômes !" s'écrie-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Ils étaient là, et ils sont partis. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi."

Wendy semble perplexe, comme si elle essayait de savoir si c'est une blague.

"Esprit, es-tu là ?" lance-t-elle, comme pour plaisanter.

Rien ne se passe.

Une des photos de famille de Wendy, qui était restée sur une table, bascule en arrière. Cela pourrait être une coïcidence, se dit Mabel. Ou pas.

"Dis, fantôme ?" reprend-elle. "On aimerait vraiment te parler !"

Elle se rappelle ce que disaient Dipper et Ford. Les fantômes ont toujours une raison.

Un nuage de poussière soudain décolle du sol, lui souffle au visage. Elle éternue. Elle espère qu'elle n'a pas éternué un fantôme.

Mais en tout cas, c'est sûrement une manifestation surnaturelle !

Que ferait Dipper dans cette situation ? Quelque chose de geek, c'est sûr. Peut-être, un jet de poussière au visage pour oui, deux pour non ? S'il peut vraiment faire voler de la poussière. Mais Mabel n'est pas certaine d'avoir envie d'éternuer autant.

Soudain, elle a une idée vraiment géniale. Elle fouille dans une de ses poches.

"Fantôme !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Si j'ai bien deviné et que tu peux faire voler des petits objets, dis-moi qui tu es !"

Elle jette en l'air le nuage de paillettes roses.

Quand il retombe, il forme le mot Emily. Mabel se retourve vers Wendy, le regard rempli d'enthousiasme, pour lui montrer comment cela elle a réussi, mais les yeux de Wendy sont maintenant horrifiés, son visage figé.

"Maman ?" demande-t-elle.

Les paillettes au sol se modifient, pour former le mot _oui_.

Et Wendy explose.

"Maman ?" s'exclame-t-elle. "Est-ce que ça va ? Oh, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissée ici toute seule pendant tout ce temps ? Tu étais là ? Maman, dis-moi que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? Tu n'as pas attaqué Mabel, dis ? Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir dit à papa qu'il pouvait se remarier ? Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, et tu étais là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

Elle semble au bord des larmes. Mabel ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Bien sûr, Wendy leur a dit que son calme et sa désinvolture n'étaient souvent qu'une façade, mais... cela ne semblait pas vrai.

Elle se sent presque confuse de la voir ainsi. Cela devrait être entre Wendy et sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être devrait-elle aller courir dehors. Mais elle n'en a pas envie, pas après son expérience de tout à l'heure. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres fantômes.

Les lettres changent encore, pour dire _Je t'aime_.

Mabel sent qu'elle ne devrait pas regarder, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Si, en fait elle peut. Elle se concentre sur l'intérieur d'une caisse. Elle n'est pas loin de manquer un des objets qu'elle cherchait, qui est juste devant son nez.

Finalement, Wendy s'exclame d'une voix haute et claire. "Oui, je le ferai !" Elle semble aller mieux. Mabel a un grand soupir de soulagement.

Elle regarde le sol. Les paillettes sont redevenues un fouillis illisible.

"Ca va ?" demande-t-elle.

Wendy hoche la tête.

"Et elle ?"

Cela semble la bonne question à poser, parce que Wendy la serre dans ses bras, très fort, comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. 

"Elle m'a dit... elle m'a dit que cette maison était vraiment pleine de méchants fantômes, et qu'elle nous avait protégés, moi et ma famille, quand on était petits. Elle faisait peur aux autres. Alors tu vois, elle était là, avec moi, tout ce temps."

Elle ne semble pas pouvoir la lacher. Mabel ne s'en plaint pas.

"Elle m'a dit aussi que ce n'est pas elle qui t'a fait du mal ! Mais comme elle ne vient que la nuit, elle ne savait pas qu'on se connaissait, alors, elle a laissé faire. Elle n'aurait pas dû."

Oh. Cela explique des choses !

"Et pourquoi ?" demande Mabel avec le plus d'égards qu'elle peut, "pourquoi est-elle restée ?"

Elle espère que c'est pour protéger Wendy et ses frères. Pas pour empêcher le remariage du père de Wendy, parce que ce serait trop triste. Mais pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle non plus, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on l'oublie.

Wendy rompt lentement l'étreinte, même si elle pose toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Mabel.

"Oui !" dit-elle. "C'est une des choses dont il va falloir qu'on s'occupe."

Elle se saisit de la hache de cérémonie de son père. Mabel essaie de deviner quel est le rapport.

"Elle m'a dit," reprend Wendy, "que sous le sol de la cabane, il y a un vieux symbole à la noix qui empêche les morts d'aller en paix. Moi je dis : il est temps de mettre fin à ça."

Et elle commence à donner de grands coups dans le sol en planches.

En effet, sous la couche inférieure, est une sorte de symbole. Mabel ne s'y connaît pas. Mais autant elle aurait pu l'imaginer, dans d'autres circonstances, être une partie de l'exposition de sa classe d'art, autant sous le sol d'une cabane hantée son rôle ne fait aucun doute.

Et une fois qu'elle y est arrivée, c'est lui que Wendy coupe en deux d'un coup vigoureux.

Il faut tout d'un coup trop chaud, puis trop froid. Mabel sent des hurlements, des sifflements, des pleurs, vibrer à ses oreilles, puis disparaître. Et bientôt, il ne reste plus rien.

C'est comme si tout avait changé dans la cabane. Et pas seulement parce qu'il y a un grand trou dans le sol.

Wendy ramasse les morceaux, commence à allumer le feu avec.

Mais Mabel l'appelle. "Attends ! Les paillettes ! Elles bougent encore !"

Et en effet, elles tourbillonnent dans l'air, finissant par se déposer sur le mot _Merci_.

"Maman ? Tout va bien ?"

_Oui. Je vais partir maintenant. Je suis libre._

Bien sûr, c'était le but. Wendy tente de sourire fièrement, mais n'y arrive pas vraiment.

"Si tu l'es, tu ne pourrais pas venir avec moi ?"

_Non, pas comme ça. Pas assez._

"Au revoir, alors ?" murmure-t-elle.

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te parler._

Et puis, les paillettes semblent s'élever dans les airs, et retombent en un nuage flou. Elles ne disent plus rien.

Mabel saute dans les bras de Wendy. Cela n'a rien d'intéressé, vraiment, pas cette fois. C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas imaginer ce que cela peut faire d'avoir vu partir sa mère pour toujours, pas seulement une, mais deux fois.

"Merci, Mabel." dit-elle.

"Mais c'est ma faute, et..."

"Sans toi, je ne lui aurais pas parlé du tout. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi."

Elle lui embrasse le front, et Mabel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et elles restent enlacées pendant encore un moment, tandis que dans la cheminée, le vieux symbole tombe en cendres.

Quand Wendy embrasse sa bouche, Mabel laisse échapper un gémissement bienheureux et espère, juste un peu, que cela durera plus d'un mois.


End file.
